Pirates of the Caribbean: The Tides of Time
by PirateoftheCaribbean1720
Summary: January 1737, a young woman looks upon the grave of her father: Captain Jason Teach. Wanting to be a pirate like her father, she might get her chance from two notably related family members. Captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. But after her uncle Barbossa mentions an old legend, she may have found a way to bring her father back in her start as a Pirate of the Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1: The Tragic Loss

**To be clear, this is not a sequel for the unfinished story "A Pirate's Life: Adventure, Love, and Freedom", despite the similar characters mentioned, but a TRUE fan-fiction related to the world of _Pirates of the Caribbean. _And with that...Enjoy.**

* * *

In a cemetery in the town of Havana, Cuba, thunder echoes through the cloud covered sky, as rain pelts down upon a freshly dug grave, the mound of earth turning into mud. A headstone, carved from marble, marks the spot of newly turned soil as the final resting place for a soul who had now departed from earth. A small crowd of people, dressed in black attire, look upon the grave of the person, now gone from their lives. A young girl, clutching a bouquet of roses, gazes at the name carved into the tombstone, a tear standing out from the trickling drops of rain. She has lost her mentor, a caring relative, and, the most important of all; her loving father.

_Here lies a __**Man**__ with __**Valor**__ and __**Bravery**__,_

_**Defender**__ of the __**Pirate's Life of Freedom**__,_

_A __**Loving Husband**__, __**Uncle**__, and __**Father**__,_

_**Now Departed from this Earth**__ and into the__** Embrace of the Lord**__._

**_Not Forgotten in Life, Not Forgotten in Death._**

**_Captain Jason L. Teach_**

**_June 22, 1701-December 28, 1737_**

_I can't believe he's_ _gone. _The young woman thought. The tear streamed down her cheek, mimicking the many similar drops of rain that fell upon her face. Her agate colored eyes were filled with heartbreak, knowing that the one she had loved the most had now vanished from her life. She still remembered the great memories of her and her father.

_"Daddy, can we play pirates?" her infant self asked. Jason, with his eyes of obsidian looked down and smiled, obtaining a stick from a nearby branch and getting in a stance. "Try and get me ship, you'll never succeed!" he said in his playful tone. She laughed vibrantly and positioned herself in a stance all her own. "I beg to differ, daddy." she said, running to him and playfully attacking him, sword fighting with the two slim branches. They then ended their childish conflict when she tackled him, Jason imitating a dying moan. "Aww. You got me." he said, bringing his beloved daughter to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged his neck, kissing his cheek in return. "I love you, Daddy." she said. Jason smiled, his brown eyes lit up when he heard her loving declaration. He hugged her. "I love you too, Sarah. Always and forever." he said. _

She smiled when she heard that recollection in her mind, her heart welled with sorrowful ache. She drew in a shaky breath and then slowly exhaled. She walked to the side of the rectangular mound, running her hand on the smoothened marble monument. She then placed the roses amongst more bouquets and flowers, placed by others who were friends, family, and ones who admired the Teach family and their prospects. From amongst the crowd of mourners, a man with dreadlocks tied in a bandana, soaked from the rainfall, stepped forth to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked to him, seeing the sadness in his brown eyes as well. The man smiled. "Come on, love." he said.

Sarah began to tear up, burying her face in his coat, crying and whimpering while the man hugged her. She kept sobbing, while the man tried to calmly hush her, only provoking to start tearing up as well. She felt the two braided strands of his goatee in her wet black hair. The dreadlocked man stroked the back of her head, still making an effort in trying to calm her down. "It's alright, Sarah." he said in a soothing tone. Sarah manage to try and speak through her tears of sorrow. "I miss him, Jack." she whined mournfully. Jack nodded, only able to understand the pain that he lost a great ally, an uncle to his and Angelica's, Jason's sister, child, but he lost a very good and loyal friend out of all of them. "I miss him too, Sarah." he said comfortingly, trying to hold back tears of his own. The young girl strived to try and keep herself from crying more, partially a successful effort. Another person appeared from the group of people dressed in black, a woman with a tanned complexion and long, raven-black hair, much like Sarah's, the only the difference from the young girl was the woman had emerald green eyes, which used to be filled with love and joy, are now glazed in sadness. Sarah looked up to see the woman with a smile of fleeting joy, quickly getting up and embracing her, the woman did the same. The older woman caressed her daughter's silky hair, tears streaming down her cheeks when she looked upon the grave of her now deceased husband. Jack stood, the knees of his breeches were lightly coated with mud and dirt, looking to the widow and her daughter.

"It's quite a sad loss, Rachel." Jack said. "But I think he's finally found peace from his pain."

Rachel looked to Jack, eyes now glistening with tears, nodded and sniffed, looking back down to her heartbroken child. "It's alright, Sarah. _Papa's_ in a better place now." she said in her Spanish accent.

Sarah didn't want to accept the fact that her father had died. She wanted to think that this was all a dream, but the rain and thunder seemed all to real. Sarah shared a loving and close relationship with her loving and caring parents, but the one she really loved more was Jason. When she was just a newborn baby, he'd always get up during the dead of night to play soft and heavenly songs from the soothing strings of his violin, always putting her back to sleep. When she turned ten, he bought and gave, as a gift to her, her first sword. She'd tell him that, despite not wanting her being involved in the life of a pirate, she wanted to be just like her daddy. He'd always take her and his wife on small excursions aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge, _his former flagship now a pleasure ship for the family. In the years after retiring, Jason became ill with malaria, gradually growing weaker. But not weak enough to enjoy his 16th Christmas with the daughter he considered his greatest blessing, which had unfortunately turned out to be his last. At home, three days after Christmas day, he had peacefully passed away in his sleep. Blackbeard's son was no more.

Rachel tried the best she could to ensure Sarah that everything would be alright. "No! Daddy's gone, it'll never be the same!" Sarah cried. Rachel could understand the pain of her sixteen year old daughter, she loved him with all her heart for being such a kind man and not one of those dark hearted men that scarred her for her life. When she found her loving husband, years before they were married, she fell in love with him for his aspects of a caring and gentle soul. She was sure that God had let him through the gates of Heaven to a peaceful and eternal afterlife. Rachel then reached into a pocket on her black frock coat, pulling out the gleaming gold chain of Jason's Spanish gold cross, looking down at her daughter.

Sarah felt her mother's hand on her chin, beckoning her to look up at her. She saw the gold crucifix and chain. Rachel then placed the long link of chain around her neck, hooking the necklace together. Sarah felt the cold coming from the cross of gold, she then gently grasped it with her thumb and index finger, looking at it as it shined in the bleak light. "It used to be your father's." she heard her mother say, looking up at her.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "He would always tell me that if something were to happen to him, that it would belong to me. But now I saw more fit that it'd belong to _you._" she said. Sarah's mother then leaned down to her level, gently putting her warm, loving hands on her daughter's face, wiping away her tears. "He loved you to death, Sarah, and he'd always tell me that you were the blessing he had waited for his entire life."

Sarah eyes began to well up with painful tears once more, immediately nuzzling her face into her mother's belly to quietly muffle her wails of agony. Rachel looked to Jack, who smiled and then walked back to the crowd, joining his wife and son. Angelica's eyes were filled with tears, her dark hair wet from the sheets of rain. Jack embraced her and their twelve year old daughter, Rosaline. Jack's first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, wiped his face with a handkerchief, ridding his eyes of tears. "A terrible loss, Jack." he said in a semi choked voice. Jack looked from Angelica, to Gibbs, and then to the two mourning women. "Aye, a terrible one, indeed." he said solemnly.

Sarah and her mother embraced each other as the rainfall continued pelting the silent and sad grounds of the cemetery, as if angels were mourning too for the loss of an honorable man, their wails thundering in the cloudy and sorrowful skies above the grounds of the cemetery, as the storm continued on.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Wise Men

As the rain continued falling, back at a cottage, situated on a hill near the cliff sides of Queen Anne's Bay, named in honor of Havana's well known ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, the thunder continued with a soft echo, that rumbled like millions of drums, in the sky. Inside the house, in the living room, on the soft couch sat Jack, Angelica, and Rachel. In an adjacent chair, rested Captain Hector Barbossa of the true _Queen Anne's Revenge_ that he had seized from Blackbeard, still living unknown to Jason, when he had killed him at the Fountain of Youth. The wooden leg, which hid a hollowed rum compartment, made the rest of the stumpy left leg that he was forced to cut off when Blackbeard besieged and captured the _Black Pearl_, all those years ago. His auburn beard and hair were besprinkled with drops of rain, the same with the wide-brimmed hat with pluming feathers that topped his head. Hector had a vigorous and undying wish to exact revenge upon Blackbeard, for the brutal theft of his ship and leg, one that yielded success in his favor. But now, knowing a good man, who just happened to be the one of many children of the pirate all pirates once feared, had died, he had given the remnants of the mourning Teach family his sadness as well.

The aged captain shook his head. "Shame indeed, that a good and honorable man, such as Master Teach, has passed on so suddenly." he said in his gravely rough voice.

Jack looked at him. "Yes it is, Hector. Especially, one who's fought his own fight years ago, saving our skins until it was our turn."

Rachel began to tear up again. "I loved him so much." she said.

Angelica then embraced her comfortingly. "We all do Rachel, he's done something to make an impact in all our lives."

Barbossa shifted his weary gaze to the adolescent daughter of the deceased Jason Teach, a question looming into view. "Who's gonna teach the young missy?" he asked, "With no father to guide her, she's alone." A sadness came into his tone.

Jack looked out to Sarah, who was outside on the small patio of the cottage, she leaned against a support post for the roof above which shielded her from the harsh rainfall, looking out to the roughened sea. He knew that without a teacher to give her guidance in the pirate's way of life, a life her father didn't want for her, he knew someone would have to teach her.

And someone took the responsibility.

"I'll do it."

Everyone then shifted their gaze towards the familiar voice who said the announcement. Jack.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll do it." Jack said, standing up. "I shall teach the young lass the ways of the scoundrels, looters, and pirates." His usual drunken stupor overcame his sorrow, moving his body the way it has always done.

"Are you sure about that _mi amor_?" Angelica asked.

Jack smiled. "Of course I am. Who better to teach her than loving Uncle Jack?"

Rachel looked up at him. _Him? Teach my daughter?_ She thought. Jack was a well known pirate, but the constant trouble and usual predicaments made her uneasy. However, another thought came to her mind, her daughter is intelligent and has, numerous times, made her way through and out of challenges that even Jason would probably never be able to get out of. She had her mother's strong will and she had her father's undying spirit. The two aspects that boosted her confidence that Sarah could probably take on any challenge that Jack could possibly think of.

"Alright, Jack. You're her teacher now." Rachel said.

Jack smiled, his gold teeth glinting from the bleak, but bright enough, light.

Barbossa stood up from the chair, his peg leg thudded on the wooden floor. He made a few steps towards Jack. "Jack, if ye have intents on teaching the lass the ways of what a pirate does, then ye better make a spot for me, if not give me the task m'self." Hector said.

Jack thought about it. "Yep, I'm good with that." he said. "But please, don't try to steal my ship...again."

Barbossa smiled a grin. "Why do I need the _Pearl_ when I have the _Revenge_?" He asked_._ They both then took their steps to the patio door, to tell Sarah of their intent on teaching the life her father would've eventually taught her.

* * *

Sarah sat on the wooden surface of the patio floor, her mind still trying to accept the truth of her father's death. She loved him to death, much like he did. Thunder then rumbled again, a flash of lightning then followed. Another sound then made its presence known. The opening of the creaky patio door. Sarah looked to see her uncles, Jack and Barbossa, walking over to her and sitting down with her. Sarah wondered what they were doing out here, maybe other than trying to tell her what a loss her father's life was. She looked back out to the ocean. "I know the death of my daddy's hard, I've heard it over a thousand times." she said.

Jack, followed by Barbossa, looked at her. She wasn't sad, but more of annoyed from the constant grieving directed to her and Rachel. Jack then softly rested his hand on her shoulder. "No, we know you've been told that enough, love." Jack said.

"It's somethin' else we both agreed upon." her other uncle said to her.

Sarah looked at her two uncles, interested on what they had agreed with. "Agreed? Agreed to what?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "We're going to show you and teach you-"

"-how to be a pirate, missy." Hector finished.

Sarah was a bit surprised with joy, but saddened at the furious and repeated times she barraged her father to teach her. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Hector, I wanted my father to teach me." she said solemnly.

Jack's smile faded away slowly, Barbossa's expression of joy soon melted to a saddened one. Jack didn't take his hand off of her shoulder, however. Sarah did want to be taught the ways, but only the ways her father learned. "So ye only wanted your father to teach ye the ways?" Barbossa asked her. Sarah nodded softly. Jack sighed, knowing it would be a useless endeavor to try and persuade her. Sarah had wished her other uncle, by blood, was still alive, but he, unfortunately, met an untimely death from a severe case of fever on board her father's friend's ship, the _HMS Truth_.

* * *

Back inside, Rachel looked as she watched the two pirate captains speak to her young daughter. Angelica observed their conversation as well. Rosaline, was by her mother's side, her face nuzzled into her ribs.

"Mom." she asked.

Angelica looked down to her twelve year old daughter, she smiled. "_Si, mi amor?_" she spoke in her thick Spanish accent.

"Is Uncle Jason in Heaven with Jesus?" she asked. "You know he was a pirate."

Rachel and Angelica froze at her question, riling up tears from Rachel. She knew Jason's in Heaven, blessed ever since he was born. Angelica stroked the dark hair of her little girl in comfort. "Yes, Uncle Jason's in Heaven with Him. He's in a better place, where he won't feel pain again. A place where all good pirates go." Angelica said assuring. Rachel buried her face in her hands, trying not to sob again, but the pain was overwhelming. Gibbs got up from the seat he was in and sat next to the widow, quietly hushing her in an effort of trying to keep her calm.

* * *

"I know that it's going to be hard, if not already, knowing that your father's gone, Sarah." Jack said to her, his braided goatees dangled, as he spoke, from his chin.

Sarah nodded in acceptance to that; it will be hard living without her father now, it was hard during the times when he had left to go on routine patrols around Cuba. "_Si, _he meant a lot to me." she said, her brown eyes looking down at the ground.

Barbossa couldn't understand the type of pain he was seeing her endure. He ran away from home to join the life of piracy, unable to have the memory of his parent's deaths. If Jason were to have died at sea, he could've reminded Jack that there would've been a slim possibility of voyaging to Davy Jones' Locker to try and bring him back, but a natural death and with the Mao-Kun Map destroyed, all of that possibility was severely unlikely of pulling off. But then, a familiar story came to his aged mind.

"Oh wait, by God. There's a possible way of bringin' him back." Barbossa said.

Jack glanced to him, while Sarah quickly shifted her gaze to him. "Really?" she asked.

"If I be as of young enough to remember, there is a legend of an island that contains a legendary artifact with the power to travel back in time. But, I don't the story be true, because there was no island to be found of such lore." the weathered captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge _said.

Sarah wanted to know, this could be an opportunity to bring her father back from his untimely end. "Remember anything you could, Uncle Hector." she said.

Barbossa nodded, knowing the intent that she harbors. "Milady, if I may be so bold to say, the dead sometimes prefer not to be brought back."

"My father didn't deserve this!" she snapped.

"Well, maybe the god who created this earth and universe apparently saw fit that his time be up!" Barbossa said back. "Besides, the pain and misery he was sufferin' is gone now that he's..." He stopped, seeing the discomfort welling up in his niece's eyes. He immediately wanted to regret what he said. "Sarah, I'm so-"

"_Si,_ accept the fact he's gone from my life. Accept the fact that he died a young age. And accept the fact that I don't have a father anymore." she said, getting up and storming inside. Jack then looked to Hector. "You couldn't keep yourself together, mate." Jack said, getting on his feet himself and walking inside. Barbossa was left outside, still wishing he hadn't said what he had just to his now fatherless niece.

* * *

Sarah flung open the door to her room, slamming it and collapsing onto her bed, burying her face into a pillow and muffling cries of agony. There was a rap at the door. Sarah lifted her face, now covered in tears, looking to the door. "Go away." she said.

"Sarah, please." it was her mother, Rachel.

Sarah, at first thought it had been Jack or her uncle Barbossa, but now knowing it was her mother, she changed her mind. "Alright, come in." she said.

The door opened and Rachel walked in, her face still sad from the mourning over the loss of her husband and Sarah's father. Sarah hid her face again, not wanting to make her mother do the same, muffling her cries. Rachel walked to her bedside, gently sitting down, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sarah." she said.

Sarah then regained herself in an attempt to speak to her mother. "Yes?" she asked, sniffling.

Rachel smiled, taking off her red bandana, that her loving spouse gave her years ago, and wiping away the tears that coated her child's face. She then eyed a spot on Sarah's flat stomach. "Oh, and I think there's something there." she said, tickling Sarah. Her daughter then began to laugh and giggle, her stomach had always been her weak spot for being tickled by her mother and father, they'd always pick opportune and obvious moments to execute a loving attack on her. Sarah couldn't stop, trying to push away her mother's hands. Rachel loved hearing her daughter laugh, as much as she loved to see Jason laugh. She knew, from the day she was born, that she had all of her father's features; his eyes, his spirit, his refusal to give up, his black hair, and his agate colored eyes, slightly lightened from the inheritance of her emerald green eye color than his darker obsidian color. She and Jason had a close relationship, one that would never have been severed only by death, which had now claimed him. Sarah had also taken on talents that her father acquired; skilled shooting and swordplay, an attractive charisma, being able to play the serene strings of the violin, and her father's kind and gentle heart. Rachel stopped her bombardment of tickling Sarah, her daughter's laughter of joy ceasing, and then hugged her tightly. Sarah then felt something different about her mother, something on her stomach. She looked down and felt a tiny mound on her mother's belly. Rachel smiled at her. "You're going to be an older sister." she said. "Something your father wanted."

Sarah didn't know what to say. _An older sister?_ She thought to herself. She then tightly hugged her mother, her eyes flowing with, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Rachel hugged her daughter, the same kind of tears fell from her green eyes. Sarah then thought about her decision to become a pirate like the father before her. She now had a choice that conflicted with her own personal one. She looked at her mother's face, a smile faintly appearing across her lips.

* * *

Back in the furniture-lined living room, Jack sat and cooed at his young daughter, Angelica smiling at the two as they played with each other. Gibbs assisted his captain when Rosaline backed into his leg, scaring her when he quickly seized her, making her yelp a scream. Angelica looked at the side-burned man. "Gibbs." she said in a bit of an irritated tone. Jack looked at her, a smile appeared followed by a chuckle. "Oh come now, love. He's only playing with her." Jack said. Rosaline then looked to the hallway. "_Hola,_ cousin Sarah." she said. Jack, Gibbs, and Angelica looked to see Rachel and Sarah walking into the living room, Barbossa didn't move his head. Sarah then kneeled down to her uncle, hugging his shoulders. He sighed.

"What ye want, missy?" he asked.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry I took out my pain on you." Sarah said apologetically.

Hector looked at his teenage niece, a smile coming about his worn face. He then moved and hugged her back briefly, he didn't want to be a "softie" like her father. He treasured his name as the man who survived and killed Blackbeard. "It's alright m' child." he said back.

Sarah looked at him. "Oh, come on Uncle Barbie, give me a hug." she said.

Jack snickered at the name. Barbossa then shot him a glare. "Don't even think about it, Jack." he warned him.

Jack still smirked, but he held back his temptation to refer Hector to Sarah's address. Angelica laughed, and so did Rosaline and Gibbs. Rachel only smiled.

The old pirate then seized Sarah in a tight hold. "Now, is _this_ a hug for ye, missy?" he asked Sarah, who only replied by hugging him as tight. "Aye, it is." she said with a slight laughter. "Well there's a start." Barbossa said as he then released her, smiling and uttering his well known chuckle. "But ye still want to be a pirate...Aye?" he asked, leaning down to her wide-eyed. Sarah smiled, doing the same thing to him. "Ye think I'd last the life of a pirate?" she asked, in a similar tone as his.

"Depends on what we throw at ye." Hector said.

"My dad's been killed nearly two times. Once being eaten by a sea monster and another, by being stabbed, which he survived." Sarah said. "So whatever you throw at me, I'll last through it as much as I could possibly bear."

Her two uncles did admire the strong spirit their niece displayed. Much like the adversary that was her father. Jack looked to Barbossa, tilting his head a bit. "So, I'm good with it." he said. Barbossa grinned, looking back to Sarah.

"Jack." he said.

"Eh?" Jack responded.

"Where be the _Pearl_?" Barbossa asked.

"Just offshore, not far from the _Revenge. _Why?" Jack said with arising suspicion from when he had told his former first mate to not try to make an attempt at seizing it again.

"Because I want ye to get 'er ready. We'll be starting training tomorrow when we see the dawn." Sarah's older uncle said. Sarah's eyes lit up, she finally was about to start her training to become a pirate and keep the legacy of her family alive. Her beginning as a Pirate of the Caribbean was about to peek over the horizon of her time.


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate: Day One

Morning. The sun began to creep over the sea's horizon, the orange and yellow colors flaring into the sky, retaliating against the dark blue of night. Sarah was still in her bed asleep, dreaming about what she'd be like as a pirate. A gentle one like her father, not like her grandfather Blackbeard. The sunlight peeked into her room through a single window, lighting up the blue walls and silk red bed sheets. It was no wonder why Jason had said she was his greatest blessing; she looked like and angel descended from Heaven, especially when she slept, more serene and graceful.

Down in Queen Anne's Bay, two ships then began to sail near the cliff sides of the bay, one with darkened red sails and the other with solid black sails.

Sarah pressed her head against her feather filled pillow, still ignoring the rays of light.

The black hulled vessel then ran out cannons on the upper and main gun decks. The red sailed ship with a towering stern castle did the same. The starboard sides were aimed out at sea.

Sarah smiled as she envisioned herself and her father in a loving embrace. Until a loud thundering of cannons woke her from her slumber.

_BOOM!_

Sarah jolted awake from the guns firing off shots. She wildly looked around to see if there was anyone attacking her home. She snatched a robe and quickly ran outside, only to see, down in the waters below, the two ships of her uncles, both performing a perfect double broadside acting as an alarm clock. She frowned, slightly groaning. It was the _Black Pearl _and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

* * *

On board the _Black Pearl_, the ship creaked as she floated in the clam waters of the bay, the angelic figurehead with her arm stretched out, letting a dove take flight, stared at the town of Havana, further down the strip of shoreline. The three masts sported the ship's iconic black sails, now furled in the state of anchorage. "Alright, now here's your first lesson, lass." Sarah's uncle Jack said to her.

She sat on a barrel, her white shirt covered by a light frock coat, her long black hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes nearly shut from the early wake-up call. Jack noticed her becoming a bit exhausted, even though she didn't do anything whatsoever. Under her nose, he waved a bottle of uncorked rum. She could smell the sweetness of the sugarcane, the alcoholic drink was made from, and of another fruit native to the Caribbean islands. She opened her eyes a bit more, looking up to Jack. "Uncle Jack, I don't think rum's going to help me stay awake." she said tiredly.

Jack still held the bottle beneath her nose, the ever so sweet and tangy scent invaded her nostrils. She sighed. "Come now, love. It keeps me awake. So to speak." he said with a grin. Sarah then took the bottle. "Fine." she said, taking a drink, but instead downing the entire bottle. Jack looked at her with a bit of surprise as he took the bottle back. "Well, no need in teaching you how to drink like a pirate." he said.` But then he reconsidered that thought when she suddenly got up and ran to the side of the ship, vomiting her guts out.

Jack chuckled. "Never mind, I guess I will have to teach you that part. And I told you it'd keep you awake, lass." he said with a golden grin.

Sarah was hunched over the side, giving her uncle Jack a thumbs up. Meanwhile, on the main gun deck, Pintel and Ragetti nearly found themselves coated in the regurgitation that came from Sarah. Pintel saw some of it on muzzle of the cannon that was run out of the gun port. suddenly looking at Ragetti. "Your turn to clean the cannon." he said. Ragetti looked at him with his wooden eye. "No, it's yo'r turn. I did it yesterday." he argued. Pintel grumbled.

"Fine." he said in defeat. "Help me get it in at least."

Ragetti nodded, helping his friend pulls on the ropes which retracted the cannon back inside the ship, closing the gun port.

* * *

Later that day, on Barbossa's _Queen Anne's Revenge, _he and Sarah were going over methods and techniques for sword-fighting. He used the massive blade of the Sword of Triton, a sword said to have been forged in Atlantis for Triton himself. For, reasons unknown, Blackbeard somehow managed to obtain the sword, using its powers to control the _Queen Anne's Revenge _and any other ships she came across to have a distinct and major advantage for their captures. It was used against Barbossa when the _Black Pearl_ came under attack by Edward Teach, the rigging of the ship came to life and turned against her own crew. Barbossa, however, managed to escape by cutting off his own leg, which was the only thing that was ensnared by the rigging. The rest of the _Pearl's _crew, weren't so lucky, even Pintel and Ragetti wouldn't speak of what happened to the rest of the crew. Either they didn't know or it must've been something utterly horrifying that Blackbeard had done to the crew.

Barbossa maneuvered the sword, demonstrating tactics and moves he used, never taught to anyone except, now, to Sarah. Sarah copied and followed his techniques, moving with just as much grace, her ponytail whipping in the wind with every sudden move. She held a curved cutlass with a very thin handguard, much like a war hanger, but two more handguards surrounded one side of the original. The hilt was made of gold, the grip, made from solid black oak, was wrapped in tough rawhide leather. The blade, which gleamed with a silvery glow in the sun, was sharp enough that, while playing with it in her youth, she cut through a two-inch thick post with a single strike.

The weathered pirate was so far impressed with the gentle flow of her reproduction of his moves, observing her stances and execution. Absolutely astonishing. "I'm startin' to think yer father did teach ye a bit." he said. Sarah looked at her uncle, smiling and nodding. "He taught me a bit." she said. Barbossa smiled. "Well, I hope he doesn't mind if I teach ye more." he said. Sarah smiled more, running to him and hugging him. "Thank you, uncle Hector." she said.

Barbossa softly smiled, patting her back. "It's no problem, missy." he said. "Now, back to training?"

Sarah then remembered. "Oh, yes, sorry." she said.

Her uncle still smiled, resuming his combat stance, his niece doing the same as the continued their rehearsal of sword-fighting.


	4. Chapter 4: Pride Sails Again

**Sorry about the major delay of postings, I've been a bit busy with art pertaining to some of the stories**

* * *

Later on, it was time for Sarah, if she were to be captain of a ship, to learn how to steer and give orders in case of situations like the helmsman were to be killed in battle. Sarah asked Jack and Barbossa if she could try out either the _Black Pearl_ or the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Jack looked at his former first mate. "Give the lady a chance with your ship."

"I'll be not leaving my ship in her command." he said back, "She can go ahead and wreck the _Pearl_."

"No, she's not wrecking my ship. I worked hard to get her out of the bottle." Jack snapped.

Sarah then rolled her eyes, sighing as the two began their quarreling. She then walked to the side of the ship, climbing down the steps and into the longboat. From one of the gun ports, Scrum poked his head out, seeing Sarah about to row back to shore. "Oi." he said.

Sarah looked to see him. "Oh, hello Scrum." she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Whatcha doin'? Rowin' back to shore without permission?" he asked.

"Scrum, I'm sixteen." she said.

"Oh, and they're alright wi' i-...oh, they're bickering again?" he asked hearing the faint arguing.

Sarah nodded. "Just like they did back in the old days." she said, pushing off and rowing to shore.

* * *

Back in the cottage, Rachel was cooking lunch for the teachers and student, when she then heard the door opening, revealing it to be Sarah. She looked and smiled. "How's the training going?" she asked.

Sarah walked into the kitchen, moaning a bit. "What's wrong?" her mother asked upon hearing it. Sarah shook her head. "Arguing over ships." she said. Rachel then stopped cutting at the apple she was preparing for the afternoon meals, sighing. "Well, they never did stop with that. Why, they won't let you steer their ships?"

Sarah shook her head. "They'll think I'll wreck either one." she said, taking a slice and biting off a piece.

Rachel then looked to the edge of the cliffs, smiling. "Well, there was another thing your father left." she said.

Sarah looked up to her mother, tilting her head a bit. "What?"

Rachel smiled down at her daughter.

Sarah began to look at her with wide eyes. "He left her behind?"

Rachel nodded, handing Sarah a key. "Go to the seaside caves, watch yourself because of the tides and rocks, once you reach a door, you'll find her there."

Sarah's eyes lit up, getting up, but not before taking a few more apple slices with her out the door.

* * *

Back on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, Jack and Barbossa still bickered, not even noticing that Sarah had gone. Scrum came up from below decks, mop in hand, looking upon the two captains as they argued with no effort of stopping. He then whacked them both with the wet braids, causing them to instantly shift their attention to him. He then began backing up, but the attention of the tree pirates was then hooked by the infamous call of sighting a ship.

"Sail ho!" The lookout pointed to the side of a cliff. Jack looked out, seeing nothing at first.

But the nothing soon became the form of red sails from the bowsprit of a three mast ship. The bow displayed a figurehead with flowing black hair, dressed in a red chemise, looking out to sea. The sails looked similar to those of Barbossa's ship, holey with wear of weather and battle. The hull looked aged and brown with hints of red and grey. The stern galleries were decorated with gold underneath the windows of the sleeping quarters above.

Barbossa chuckled, walking to the side of his ship, the leg thudding with every step. "I'll be...I thought Jason laid her to rest back in Topsail Inlet when he stopped pirating?" he said. "But apparently, he intends to leave everything to her."

Jack looked at him. "Apparently so, Hector. He loved that child more than his ship, told me himself."

The distant ship which they gazed upon was the crown jewel of command out of all of the ships in the former Teach fleet. The ship sunk and brought back in Topsail Inlet and protector of Havana, Cuba.

The _Queen Anne's Revenge _of Jason Teach


End file.
